Over and Under
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Switched from origonal catagory due to it was leaning towards LE. New Summary: Eowyn and Eomer's trials and tribulations of falling in love with their soulmates. EowynFaramir,EomerLothiriel,a bit of AA.
1. Over it

a/n the song in this chapter is sung by Analiese Van Der Pol from the Disney movie  Stuck in the Suburbs .

A 24 year old Eowyn woke up suddenly.

" Always the same dream. " she mumbled to herself . She looked around, her tent filled with Rohhirm things , her brother's bed lay empty across the room. For the last few days Eowyn had been having the same exact dream.

She was in a place , that the people kept mentioning was the Houses of Healing, whatever that was. She was supposidly injured in some battle and was staying there . She got up from the bed she was in and grabbed a midnight blue cloak with stars at the hem of the throaght line and all of a sudden she heard shouting. A mans voice , booming through the hall, always the same words.

" Why didn't you come and get me sooner?!How sick has she gotten ?! " then he burst open through her doors. He was a tall man , clad in a black velvet tunic , a black- blue cloak of his own resting upon his shoulder's , elegant symboles lacing across it's hem. As he stared at her , his expression changed from anger to a relieved look, and for some reason when Eowyn saw him she became happy, as if this man was someone she knew well, and cared for emensly. But she had never met him before, save her dreams of course.They walked into these strange Gardens then onto a wall.After a few minutes of silence the man spoke.

" Eowyn. Why do you tarry here when your brother calls for you in Cormallen? " he asks her.

" Do you not know?" she replies. And then the dream cuts off. 'Who is that man?' Eowyn asked herself as she got up.Horses were niehging wildly , people were shouting, 'It's time .' she thought. She went to the corner of the tent and pulled her trunk . Inside , under some dresses were armor and mail.

_How could you know? _

_That behind my eyes a sad girl cried,and_

_How could you know? That I hurt so much inside. _

Eowyn put on the mail and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_How could you know, that I'm not the average girl, I'm carrying the _

_weight of the world, yeah---_

Eowyn put her armor on next and reached for her helmet. As she looked into the mirror she no longer saw herself, but Dernhelm . Eowyn left the tent strapping her hilt onto herself.

_So can you get me out of here------? _

Eowyn got on her horse and started to gallop off with the rest of the Rohirrm, a thousand thoughts rushing through her head.She looked at her brother and took a deep breath, then she looked towards the Dimult Road, and she felt a tear.

_Take me away,we'll jump in the car ,_

_until the gas runs out and we can walk so _

_far, that we can't, see, this place anymore ,_

_Take the day off, give it a rest, so I can forget_

_about this mess,_

Eowyn saw Merry , just standing there , looking towards where the king had just departed , and at once she knew the source of the sad look on Merry's face, the thought of being left behind , was... awful . Deciding to help the little hobbit , Eowyn came up close to Merry , grabbed the back of his shirt , and pulled him onto her horse.

" Ride along with me." she whispered.

" Thank you , but who may I ask are you? " Merry asked questionally.

_If I lighten up just a little bit, then I will be--_

_Over it_

" My name is Dernhelm." Eowyn lied.

" Ah, I have heard of you before, but you are definatly not what I expected. " Eowyn smiled at this .

_I'm playing the role, of the Happy Girl, _

_but, no one knows, Inside I'm all alone, _

_But I would never let it show, I get everyday,_

_To much work and not enough play, _

Eowyn's heart raced , faster and faster as her horse tried to keep up with the rest.

_Over and over_

The Rohhirm reached the Pennelar feilds and saw for the first time what they were up against.

" Ohh, dear. " Eowyn breathed . Never before had she seen such a mass of orcs ever gathered in one place.Eowyn shut her eyes tight , breathing heavily she looked down at Merry, who looked just as scared as her. " It's alright , have courage Merry. Have courage for all of our friends. " As Theoden's battle cry rang through out the feild, Eowyn felt her heart rate go up again. It was almost like a flash in her head the first half of the battle, seeing her uncle attacked, facing the Witch King. It all seemed to,go so fast. Eowyn woke up with a start. Remembering the Battle of the Penelar isn't her favorite thing. It was six days since Aragorn came and revived her.Six full days of her thinking of nothing else but her battle, and how she longed to die . But it had been one day, one day since she had met some one who understood her.

_It's always the same,yeah---_

_But you can make everything OK...  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over it_

Eowyn heard a knock on her door and scurried to get her cloak on.

" Come in. " She shouted. Merry hurried in happily carring some flowers.

" Here my fine and elegent lady ." he said holding out the boquet .

" Why thank you young Meriadoc. Please, please sit down. " Eowyn said putting the flowers in a vase.

" Thank you. So , your trip to see the Steward went well ? " Merry asked.

" Well, sort of. I think I offended him a bit." Eowyn admitted.

" Oh, how?" Merry asked again taking a bundle of grapes from a bowl.

" Well..." Eowyn told him the story and by the end he just sat there, shocked.

" Why did you say that? " he sounded rather revolted.

" 1._Ne_ _Maruvan laita _? " she asked .

" Yes you should have ! I don't think you were speaking truthfully either. " Eowyn looked at him puzzled. " I've seen the way you look at him when you pass him in the hall." Eowyn turned bright red.

" Merry! You aren't suggesting that I like, like , Lord Faramir are you? !" When in truth it was half true .

" Well, " Merry began, leaning back on his chair casually. " you didn't seem to unerved by him when he invited you and me to supper in his chambers.In fact you granted full willingly and did nothing but talk to _him _ specificaly through the whole dinner. " Eowyn turned red. It was true, throughout most of the dinner all Eowyn did was talk to Faramir.

" Don't be intolerable Merry. " Eowyn snapped back in defence.

" Touchy. " Merry scoffed.

_And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest, so I can forget about this mess,_

_If I lighten up just a little bit , then I will be-- _

_  
_The next day Eowyn met Faramir in the Gardens and they started to talk.

" So, are you , enjoying our compermise mi'lady? " Faramir asked in a kind way. Eowyn blushed madly.

" Y-yes my Lord very much. I... I was wondering as payment for letting me and Merry intrude in your night time meal, would you like to join us for dinner at twelve o'clock? " Faramir thought for a second , then replied.

_Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See, this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be_

" I would not want to interude in anything mi'lady." Eowyn smiled. ' Always kind' she thought .

" You wouldn't be intruding in on anything mi'lord.We would love to have you join us. " It was funny though, that Eowyn could look upon this man walking alongst side her, and yet , still feel a bit like she's known him for longer then she has . She felt comfortable walking with him , yet she did not know completley why. As she and Faramir walked towards the walls , where they spent most of their time awaiting the tides of war, Eowyn saw some girls glare at her with envious , hateful looks. Eowyn looked at Faramir then back to the girls. It was true, Faramir was rather good looking, he was strong, polite in most occasions considering that he fights strongly in battle from what she had heard , Eowyn felt a smile creep upon her face . She looked at the girls as they faded out of sight , and she felt almoslt like she had won some sort of competition . But of course, thinking something like that was wrong.

_If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It_

At twelve o'clock Faramir joined Eowyn and Merry in Eowyn's apartments for lunch. A table was set out and a light meal was spread upon it.Merry figited at the sight of such a small meal ( to him at least) but sat down all the same .

" So, " Eowyn began as she sat down. " Faramir , what kind of place was Gondor before the War of the Ring? " Faramir sighed and put down his wine glass.

" To tell you the honest truth Eowyn, I... I don't remember. " Eowyn looked at him sadly. " I was 12 when it all started, war broke out in different spots in our lands,I and other men were called out to fight , before that , I can't remember much." Eowyn felt like she had asked him the wrong question.

" I'm, sorry mi'lord. I did not mean to make you think of such sad times. " Merry looked at the both of them , then to the food.

" Well then why don't we eat some food before it gets cold. " Eowyn came to and looked down.

" Merry's probably right. Please, dig in. " Eowyn said grabbing a pear . Faramir and Merry started to put things on their plates, though Merry put more having the hobbit-like appitite.

" So... have you had an okay stay mi'lady?" Merry asked after a long silence. Eowyn stopped eating her soup and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

" Well Master Meriadoc, that is quite the question to asked an injured person. But yes , My stay here has been quite alright thank you. " Eowyn sounded sort of afronted by Merry's question, and Faramir noticed it in her voice.

" Mi' Lady may I ask you something ?" he asked sternly.

" Yes mi'lord? " she replied.

" Well, it seems to me that you are a bit ...tence. Are you feeling alright ?" Eowyn sighed at this.

"Well, honest truth mi'lord I don't feel all to good. I'm worried about my brothers safety." Faramir knew she was lieing. Her brother would be just fine in this war. He knew she really meant Lord Aragorn.


	2. Understand

A/N The song ' Understand' is mine, I wrote it.

Eowyn woke up the next morning, confused. She just didn't understand the man she had met. She didn't understand herself.

_No one ,knoooowws, It's like I _

_lead a different life ,ohhhh,_

_I , always stoood, always the odd _

_one out. No one kneeewww,how it _

_felt. _

Eowyn met Faramir on the walls.

" Hello my' Lord ." she said inclining her head respectfully, actually she was jsut teasing him.

" Your having fun with that aren't you?" Faramir asked chuckling.Eowyn smiled.

_Always playin' with the boys, Never_

_giving love a, chaance, cuase let me_

_tell ya' something,_

_No one understands,_

_No one knows,_

_No one sees the way I feeel,_

_No one. _

" I must admit mi'lord I am. " Eowyn confessed chuckling to herself. How was he going to do this? How ? " You sre quiet, mi'lord. Are you okay?" Faramir stopped and looked at Eowyn. She had worry in her face.

" Yes, of course I'm okay Eowyn." Faramir bent down and kissed her on her fore-head. Eowyn felt warmth inside her when he touched her. ' Wait? What am I thinking? He's my friend! But ohh how I .... ugh! Stop it ! Bad Eowyn bad! But oh how I just want to ... Eowyn ! Such thoughts !' Eowyn snapped out of it to relize Faramir was staring at her.

" Ummm, why don't we, walk on the walls today?" Faramir agreed and they left.

_But when, the moon, fades off,_

_and the, sun shines througghhh,_

_New hope arrives innnn, _

_You. _

Eowyn felt her emotions run high.

" Why? " she asked herself one day in her private quarters, " Why do I have these urges to do , so much with him? What the name of the Valinor am I thinking? He's my friend.. and only my freind.... right?"

" I don't know miss, and it's not my place to say, but I think your in love." Eowyn whipped around to see Ioreth smiling at her.

" OH NO ! Ioreth how much did you hear? " Eowyn asked panicked that Ioreth would see her as .. well, strange.

" From the " Oh Valar why does it have to be me." Mi'Lady. And might I add, that is quite a list of thing miss." Ioreth chuckled at Eowyn's confused face. " Many, and I mean many, girls are after Lord Faramir. The ' Unreachable Lust' as he is called between the young servents here, girls of course. All whom havea simple young girl crush. You however, you are a sane person and I'm happy of that."

_I thought, that love , was ,blind _

_But now I see it in, you, your eyes_

_speak a million, words , just_

_come right out and saaay, _

_I understand. _

Eowyn looked at Ioreth.

" Well, you are the most, modist at least. " Eowyn half laughed and half gawped at Ioreth. This was deffinatly the beginning of a good friendship.

" Your joking right?" Ioreth began to chuckle and shook her head.

" Oh, my gosh." Eowyn and Ioreth laughed . They told eachother harmless little crush stories, some love , some not for hours, giggling madily with each one. As Faramir passed through the hall he heard them . He peeked inside. It made him happy to see Eowyn like that.

" You aren't by any chance laughing at me? Are you?" Eowyn and Ioreth looked over to see Faramir in leaning on the doorway, smirking, a book in his hand.

" Oh, heheh hello Faramir ." Eowyn tried to say but failed because she was laughing to hard. Though she didn't take her eyes off him. In a strange way this man simply mistified her. She noted every single detail about him that day. From his black velvet tunic embedded with a silver tree , the tree of Gondor. To his vague expression, to even his figure... ' Wait ! ' Eowyn mentaly told herself. ' His figure ? What in the name of Valar am I looking at his figure for? Maybe I'm not being as modest as Ioreth thinks!' But Eowyn couldn't help it. She secretly oggled at him, hoping he didn't notice. But Ioreth did. She _never _misses a thing . When Faramir left she smirked at Eowyn.

" What? " Eowyna sked trying to keep an inocent air. Ioreth's smirk just widened.

" Maybe you should consider joining the younger lady servent in their secret little ' Unreachable Lust' sorrority mi'lady." Ioreth smiked again.

" Unnn, " Eowyn fell onto her bed. " Is it really **that **obvious?" Ioreth nodded. " Unnn." Eowyn groaned. " Well I mean can you really blame me? I know your older then me but pleeasse? " Ioreth laughed.

" Well mi'lady, you may , or may not be right. Who knows."

A/N Soooooo? long penetrating silence Oh fine ! Be stubborn ! R&R!


	3. I would,Iwill

A/N Since you guys liked the song I made up in the last chapter, I made up a new one. It's called " I would, I will" It's Eowyn and Faramir's song. I hope you like it! :)

Eowyn sighed and put down her sketch book. ' What if that is my problem? ' Eowyn asked herself. ' What if the reason I've been so out of focus is because I can't stop thinking about _him_ ?' Eowyn sighed heavily. She looked at her sketch that she had just absentmidedly done.

" Ah! " There , on her sketch pad, looking up at her was Faramir. " Oh, valar what is wrong with me ? " Eowyn sighed sitting her back against the peach tree she was sitting under.

" I'm not quite sure mi'lady, but I think it has to do something with wyliness really. " Eowyn looked over to her left. Faramir stood leaning on a alter , a wicked grin on his face, and a box in his hands.

" L-Lord Faramir! Have you been spying on me?" Eowyn asked verging between a smirk and a skoul .

" Why Eowyn, I do say you have hurt me. " he said in mock hurt. "Will you walk with me? " He asked.

" Sure."

_I always knew,_

_deep down inside,_

They walked to the walls and stopped in the middle.

" So , how has your stay been mi'lady? " Faramir asked her nervously .

" Fine mi'lord fine. I was wonering though, what do you have in that box?" Eowyn asked pointing at the box. Faramir smiled.

" Well, it is rather cold out today so I thought you might need this . " Faramir opened the box and Eowyn gasped . Inside was a mantle , deep blue in color . Eowyn was amazed.

" Faramir, it's , tis' beautiful. Surley you did not have it _made _for me? " Eowyn replied gazing at the cloak. Faramir smiled weakly.

" No. My father had it made." he paused, thinking. " It was my mothers. " Eowyn gasped.

_you always were ,_

_the one I would abide,_

_the one who made me smile, _

" Y-your mother's mi'lord?" Eowyn stammered. " But I would not feel right taking thi..." Faramir knowing her problem cut in.

" I'm sure Eowyn, " Faramir said , putting his hand on her cheek, Eowyn felt a chill go down her spine at his touch. " that my mother would not want her cloak to stay in my room forever, gathering dust as it grew older.And..." Faramir moved a bit closer. " I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I gave it to a 'friend' of mine. " Eowyn felt herself blush . Faramir backed away a bit as he took the mantle and placed it on her shoulders. Eowyn looked up at him. She could see a look in his eyes, but , even though she knew him well, she couldn't help but be hopelessly, lost , in trying to figure out what is eyes were trying to say.

_Your eyes always spoke,_

_No truer words, _

_They spoke of a world,_

_one I couldn't get into,_

_Or is it possible, (may I ask?) _

_that you won't let me in? _

Eowyn, realizing the awkward silence , spoke.

" Where is your mother?" Eowyn soon realized that , that was a bad question. Faramir's eyes turned cold, and sad .

" She is no longer living. " Faramir sighed, looking at the top of the railing on the walls, rather then Eowyn. " She. She died when I was five years old, of pneumonia." Faramir bowed his head.

" Oh, Faramir I'm so sorry, I ... I didn't mean to.... I didn't know..." Faramir just waved his hand for her to stop.

" It's okay Eowyn. " he sighed. " I think of her, but I do not remember much, I was so young. But from what Boromir told me , from my past, she was the greatest person on Earth." Eowyn smiled. She didn't remember much of her mother either, she was seven when her mother had died, due to grief. But it was all so blury .

" I lost my mother as well when I was young ." Eowyn began. " My, father, Eomund was shot by orcs. A year later, my mother died due to grief. " Eowyn sighed. " then me and my brother were sent to live with my uncle. His wife, and son are dead , and now... now he is too. " Faramir looked at her. Despite her saddening eyes, she still was beautiful in his eyes.

_I always thought, _

_we had been so close, _

_I don't understand,_

_why you won't let go...._

" Eowyn, do you believe in fate? " Faramir asked after an awkward silence.

" Faate mi'lord?" she asked, puzzled.

" Yes, do you believe that it is possible for two people to meet by fate? " Eowyn blushed.

" Well mi'lord, I guess it is possible. " Eowyn felt a bit uneasy. She couldn't understand why, but she found herself blushing more than usual around Captian Faramir .

_I would...love you,_

_but you know what?_

_I can't,_

_you want to know why?_

Eowyn sighed as she sat in her room that night. The servants had come in . Chatting on about .... of course, Faramir.

" He is quite fond of the White Lady of Rohan you know. " one said. This made Eowyn look around at her. But the servant didn't notice.

" I know. What a lucky woman she is. Faramir would make a wonderful husband to any woman probably. Have you met the White Lady yet Darry?" the other servant shook her head.

" No, but I would like to. Not to try to be mean to her or anything, but the tales Lord Faramir tells me about her, wow , she sounds amazing. " the servants sighed in admeration. " I wonder who the rambunctious woman is. " eowyn was about to go into a fit of giggles. She finally intruduced them to the " Rambunctious Woman."

" I," She said getting up and walking towards them. " Am the 'Rambonctious Woman' you speak of ladies. " The servants went wide-eyed.

" It's a real pleasure to meet you miss, I really admire your strangth and ... oh... I wasn't supposed to tell you that... Oh well. It's nice to meet you anyway. Good night mi'lady." the servants curtsied and left. Eowyn turned around, a smile painted across her face. ' So,' she thought to herself ' that explains the gift. He _likes_ me.' Eowyn sighed a school-girl-crush sigh and flopped onto her bead, ignoring the pain from her shield-arm.

_I already do, _

_I would,_

_I could, _

_but I can't,_

_you want to know why? _

Eowyn giggled in girlish happiness.

_I already do._

A/ N I know the song's short but how was the chapter? R&R!!!!!


	4. I will fall

A/N No song in this chapter. Major creepiness just dawned on me, I have my right arm in a sling right now , yes a sling , why you may ask, well it is do to my stupididty of accidently sleeping on it all night so now I can't stretch it out. Ironic to the stroy? Yessssss. dId I just realize that? Yessssss.

Eowyn sighed heavily and put down her sketch book. Truth be told she was no longer sketching images . She was practising Quenya and Sidarian . Little word were formed all over the page, and both Eowyn's hand and mind hurt. Which is probably why she didn't hear him sneak up behind her.

" You spelled _Maruvan _ wrong." Eowyn startled and looked behind her to see Faramir , leaning over her and looking at her sketch book. Eowyn blushed. Ioreth was conducting an experiment, on a herb that is supposed to make one energetic and or playful. Faramir, feeling depressed volentiered to be the tester. Which explained what he did next. Before Eowyn could tell what he was sceaming, farmir grabbed her Sketch Book from her hands and started flipping throught the pages. Eowyn screeched and tried to grab it from his hands, but Faramir being at least a head taller then Eowyn, held it out of her grasp.

" Faramir ! Give that back! I don.. " Faramir was chuckling as he let the book go down to her reach, but pulling it back up as soon as she reached up. " This isn't funny Faramir!" Faramir stopped at a page half way through and was looking at it. Eowyn froze. It was the picture she had drawn of him, but his reaction was different from what Eowyn thought it would be. His face turned a bit cold, and his eyes no longer had any mirth in them.

" It bears a great liking to _him _. You sketch well. " immediatly Eowyn knew who he ment. Eowyn had forgotten that Faramir and Aragorn looked alike in some ways, and it took her by suprise as she recalled it all. Faramir sighed and shut the book, giving it back to Eowyn. He started to walk back to his room, his heart hanging heavly . Truthfully , even though he pledged to serve his King, and he knew Ellsar would be a wonderful ruler, but the thought that Eowyn was still in love with Ellesar struck him through the heart with a poison arrow. He decided to go to the Houses Study instead of his own room, he felt more compfortable there. He was there for what seemed like ages when his Ranger insticnts signaled to him that someone else was there. He looked up to see part of Eowyn's body through the door. She looked shy , which for her , was a first.

" Can I come in ?" she asked quietly. Faramir nodded. Eowyn slowley stepped inside, she didn't have the same cloths on. She had what seemed to be an evening dress on, it was a rich royal blue, with gold designs in different spots on her dress. Her hair was is a simple Sunday-School-Style with a gold and black circelt woven through it. It was simple , but in Faramir's eyes hse looked beautiful. " Umm, I wanted to tell you something. " Eowyn said , still standng at the foyer of the study. She started to walk closer o him, she felt un-easy, scared, thinking ' What have I done? '

Faramir senced her un-compfortable feel and smiled. " You look a bit un-compfortable , are you fairing mi'lady? "

" Well, well, " Eowyn said pretending to look at the books and sound royal at the same time.

_I always thought, that the only one was him, _(okay I lied ;) )

_I always thought , that I'd, always, only, want, to impress him,_

_But now I know , he isn't the only one, (the only one) _

_who makes me nervous inside , ( inside) _

_Ohhhhhhh, _

" You are intrested in Quenya mi'lady? " Faramir asked, fighting back the urge to laugh.

" Uh- um, yes I am. It's really interesting. " for Faramir, this was all getting just to good. He flipped to a poem on page 304 and walked over to Eowyn.

" Then why don't you read this, you know , for fun? " Eowyn blushed crimson. She , not wanting to embarras herself in front of Faramir, took the book. She looked at it ,and read.

"_ Aiyu! Utúlien , ortane , nai maruvan ._

_Lasto! Díriel , onen, Dúnadan, _

_Yavanna,lissi miruvoreva,_

_' Nai hiruvailye Valimar !' _"

" Translated please." Faramir said , trying hard not to laugh. Eowyn looked horrified. Faramir chuckled and took the book out of her hand. Then the thought of reailisation crossed his face.

" Eowyn..." he felt a bit sly.

" Oh know Faramir don't. "

" You can't read can you?"

"Ungh."

_You see right through me and that makes_

_me ponder, have I been loving the wrong man? _

_Ohhh , I feel nervous whenever your around, _

_you make me shiver , oh , I wanna just touch the ground. _

_Ohohohohhhohohhhohohoooo, I shiver at your touch, _

_Ohhohoho I know I might be, saying to much, _

Faramir chuckled.

" It's okay Eowyn , there's nothing wrong with that. I can teach you if you'd like . We'd have private lessons, here, no one would know. And.." he came up to her and cupped her cheek in his hands. " If you were to ever marry anyone of this country , you'd need to learn how to read. " Eowyn blushed . Her good arm was shaking. 'He is so close, close enough to.... Eowyn! STOP IT! Bad Eowyn! Ungh! ' Eowyn however came to to realize Faramir was looking at her , waiting for a reponse.

" Um, okay. "

_Oh I always thought that you, were just a friend,_

_but now as we grow closer, maybe love is, just around_

_the bend, Whhooo knowwws, it maaay be po-ssi-ble, Oh yeah--,_

_I might , just fall, Head Over ( oh head over) _

_Head Over heals in Love ( in love) _

_With You. ( with you)_

For the next four days, after their walks, Faramir would teach Eowyn Quenya and Sindarin, leaning over her shoulders to check her work, her always looking at him when he did so. One night , Ioreth came into the study to bring them food. As she set the food down on the table , she noticed eowyn looking at faramir as he checked and corrected her work. Ioreth giggled.

" Ahem , I have brought you two some food. But Lord Faramir , if you don't mind, can I talk to Eowyn for a moment? " Faramir nodded taking a pear off the platter. Eowyn and Ioreth went up to the second landing of the Study, as soon as they were out of ear-shot of Faramir, Ioreth burst out in giggles. " Oh, mi'lady, you are getting worse and worse at hiding your feelings. " Eowyn blushed a deep red.

" Oh, know you... you noticed? Again?" Ioreth nodded. In a fake dreamy voice she said.

" You seemed to be drinking him in, gazing at him, trying to figure out if he was real or not. " Eowyn blushed even brighter. " And.. " Ioreth began in a sly voice. " you had an unmistakable look of " Ioreth steadied her voice to build up the moment. " lust in your eyes mi'lady. I might be wrong about you being the most modist!" Eowyn groaned.

" You," she began " never miss anything do you? " Ioreth shook her head. " Well then, I guess I'll have to be careful from now on and try to keep my odd desires hidden from my expression!"

" Mi' Lady!" Ioreth said in fake shock . This was going to definatly be a beautiful friendship.

A/n sooo? long silence OH FINE! R&R!!!


	5. Something Sparksno song

A/N No song this time.

Eowyn stood on the veranda of her room, her arms crossed and resting on the railway. Sighing as she looked at the dark swirling clouds above Mordor , Eowyn had never felt more depressed. But lately, who could feel cheery to begin with anyway? The darkness was consuming them all, en-snaring their minds in an utter chaos. Little hope lingered in the White Tower, the same tower that just nay four days ago, gleamed in the sun, reflecting light off it's marble surface.

" Eowyn." Eowyn jumped , then turned around to see Faramir standing there, chuckling.

" Oh.. dear...." Eowyn huffed clenching her hand to her chest." Valar... you... " Eowyn stopped and blushed.

" Scared you?" Faramir finished chuckling .Eowyn turned redder.

" Of... of course not!" she replied deftly. Faramir cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms, and looking at her. " I ... I uh... I merely did that because I ... wanted to make you laugh."

" Mmm hmm. "

"What? "

" Oh, nothing." he replied leaning against the stone pillar.

" Yes there is _something _there's always _something _." Faramir looked at her , surprised.

" Why Eowyn, I am hurt at your remark. " Faramir said in a mock-hurt voice as he walked next to her. Eowyn turned her head and blushed.

" I... I did not mean anything by my... harsh remark mi' lord I..." but then she felt her head being turned towards him by his hand, a look of laughter and mischief in his eyes.

" Eowyn... Oh dear Valar, I was _joking _."

" Uh... Um.. right.... joking." Faramir's face turned serious.

" Eowyn. The outcome of the battle maybe rough , and..."

" And?"Eowyn asked.

" Eowyn.... I would not have this world end now then to lose what I have found." Eowyn looked at him.

" Wh-what you have found m' lord? I know not what in these days you have found that you could lose , but come my friend let us ... not speak of it. Of the darkness that could wrap us up in it's bone-chilling cover, and diminish us all. " Faramir looked at her, astonished at her words.

" Yes, we shall not speak of it. But .... Eowyn, you really must realize that, even if the world falls down around you, you can always rely on your friends for support."Eowyn smiled. But something inside her sparked .

" Yes , thank you Faramir, I... I know ." Eowyn looked at him, maybe , just maybe he possibly felt the same way? ' No, ' Eowyn thought to herself ' He's a regal, for Eru's sake! I'm a princess and he's a Steward! Valar what's wrong with me? '

" Eowyn?" Eowyn looked up to see Faramir staring at her again, a confused look on his face.

" Uh... um ... yes?" she replied.

" Are you really fairing well today M' Lady? You seem to be up in the clouds really." Eowyn giggled.

" Well my lord, I must say I do feel a bit light today, but nothing to serious I assure you. " Faramir smirked.

" Want to go see what Master Meriadoc is doing? " Faramir asked looking towards the Houses.

" Sure. " Eowyn replied . However, they walked slowly and talked of their childhood experiences, laughing at a few, little did they know, Merry was watching them through his window. He smiled happily and looked the other way.

" Well?" Ioreth, who was changed the sheets of his bed asked. " How far along do they seem? "

" Hard to say really. " Merry admitted. " But I do say , it might not be to long. "

" Good. They do make an adorable couple don't you think master Meriadoc?" Ioreth asked folding a blanket.

" Yes they do. Eowyn looks at him with this... look... it's hard to describe it really. Like she's mystified or something. It's actually quite funny ."

" Ah, but love is no joke Master Meriadoc ." Ioreth said lightly.

" Oh, I know m 'lady, I know. " Merry replied. Ioreth smiled.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Merry called.

" It's just us!" Eowyn and Faramir said in unison.

" Who?" Merry joked.

" Lady Eowyn." Faramir said. Eowyn was in a fit of giggles.

" And Lord Faramir. " Eowyn called.

" Why, Lady Eowyn, Lord Faramir, do you have colds? You don't sound right!"

"Merry!" the shouted .

" I'm kidding! Come on in!" Eowyn and Faramir came in, smiling. " So, how are you two these days?"

" A bit depressed to tell you the truth Merry. " Eowyn admitted.

" Because of the war?" Merry frowned.

" Yes." Eowyn replied.

" Well Eowyn , we're all in this together, you know that." Merry piped. Eowyn smiled.

" Yes I know Merry. " Eowyn said looking over at Faramir talking to Ioreth.

" You _fancy _him don't you? " Merry whispered to Eowyn. She went red.

" I do not!" she snapped.

" Oh yes you do!"

" Oh no I don't!" Eowyn huffed.

" You don't what , Eowyn?" Faramir asked coming over to them .

" Love y-" Eowyn quickly through her hands over his mouth .

" Chatty little one isn't he?" Faramir cocked an eyebrow at her. " Uh... you know what Faramir, why don't we leave? Merry seems a tad.... tired at the moment. "

" Oh... okay." Faramir turned and left .

" Don't do that again!" Merry chuckled as Eowyn left the room. There was an odd pause between Ioreth and Merry then they started to laugh.

A/N So? Are you gunna kill me because of no song? Ahh tough love. Damn. Review!


	6. sing Now Ye People

A/N The song in this chapter is ... well, you'll know it.

A/N/N I am really happy with the way this story is turning out!

A quote from the Movie and/or book.

Eowyn sighed heavily and leaned against the stone railing on the wall. The days had grown darker , terror now filled the adults and children of Gondor, wrapping them all in a blanket of chaos. Eowyn shivered, the air itself was bone chilling. Eowyn remembered a conversation her and Faramir had, had the other day.

_ Eowyn sensed Faramir come up behind her and she spoke._

_' The City has grown quiet.There is no warmth left in the sun.' Faramir walked up next to her and smiled faintly._

_' No,' he said ' only the damp of the first spring rain.' Eowyn looked at him curiously. ' Eowyn, I do not believe this darkness will endure.' Eowyn smiled faintly.(Quote from "The Captain and The White Lady" in the Return of the King EE Edition.)_

She wondered if he was right. The storm in her mind had hit high speed, she wanted him to be right as much as she could bear it. Ioreith and the other healers seemed more quiet then usual. Faramir walked up next to her.

" Tis' been unusually quiet lately. Do you not agree?" he asked , in a solemn voice.

" Yes. " Eowyn replied.

" I am afraid...Eowyn... I think I..." but Faramir was interrupted by the sound of a song ringing through the air.

_'Sing now ye people of the Tower of Anor  
for the realm of Sauron is ended for ever  
and the Dark Tower is thrown down._

Sing and rejoice, ye people of the Tower of Guard  
for your watch hath not been in vain,  
and the Black Gate is broken,  
and your King hath passed through,  
and he is victorious.

Sing and be glad, all ye children of the West  
for your King shall come again,  
and he shall dwell among you,  
all the days of your life.

And the Tree that was withered shall be renewed,  
and he shall plant it in the high places,  
and the City shall be blessed.

Sing all ye people!'  


Faramir and Eowyn stood there in shock. It was over. After many long years of toil and bloodshed, the day had come .The war's end had come. The Men won.

" It....it's finally over." Eowyn choked through her tears.

"Then all of our suffering and bloodshed in battle has not been in vain. " Faramir whispered to himself, but Eowyn heard.

" Nay Lord, bloodshed is still a cold subject to speak of. Especially in times such as this. Let us be glad and rejoice! He is gone! Sauron's reign has been thrown down!" Eowyn spoke softly.

" Yes, indeed this is a time for celebration!" Faramir said. " Let us go to Merry and tell him the great news!" And so Eowyn and Faramir left the walls and went to Merry in his chambers.

" Merry? May we come in?" Eowyn asked through the door.

" Yes Mi'Lady, Mi'Lord , you may." he replied. Eowyn and Faramir came inside Merry's room. " What brings you here today?" Merry asked motioning to two chairs by the fire. Faramir hesintally sat down and spoke.

" Tis' over Master Meriadoc, the war has come to an end. We have won ! A great Eagle came and bore the wonderful news!

_Linno hi le, gwaith o the Tower o Anor  
dân arnad Gorthaur dungen na-vethed na-uir  
a Barad-dûr dhannen na-líth._

Linno a eglerio gwaith o Minas Tirith  
dân tirith lîn ú-nant pen theled  
a Morannon vreithannen  
a Aran lîn athrada han  
a e 'ellui.

Linno a lalo le, i-chín Annûn   
dân Aran lîn allennatha  
a e dhorthatha im le  
vi eraid bain in chuil lîn

A i-'Aladh tharn natha adwain   
a e 'alannatha han bo said daur  
a i-Vinas natha galu.

Linno le bain, gwaith! 

But in the common tongue it..."

" No..." Merry interrupted, his eyes filled with tears " I... I understood what you said... I .... it's f-finaly over?" Eowyn nodded. " And Frodo? Did the Eagle tell anything of him?" Faramir's expression turned sad.

" No Merry, I ... I am sorry, the Eagle did not tell anything of Frodo." Merry stiffened.

" Oh, well of course it wouldn't. No... of ... of course it would not. " Merry eased down a bit and smiled. " But.. the war is over! That is indeed wonderful news. Come let us celebrate this wondrous occasion! " Merry got up from his chair, and Eowyn and Faramir fallowed. They entered the small dining hall in the Houses and saw many of the healers busily putting wreaths and flower garlands upon the wall. Elrieth came up to them, a smile on her face.

" Isn't it wonderful Mi'Lords Mi'Lady? We are now free! Our King is to return to Minas Anor! Oh what joy has spread across this city within such short of a time! I have not seen this since I was a wee lass of twelve years old! And that..." she smiled and pointed at Faramir " was when you were born mi'lord. " Eowyn giggled maddly as Faramir's face turned crimson. " Oh the look in Lady Findulias' eyes at the site of you I ..." Elreith bowed her head slightly " I am sorry mi'Lord I know it still grieves you to hear people talk of your mother. "

" Tis' okay Lady Elreith, really, it is. " though Eowyn notinced a slight pain in Faramir's voice, and this indeed ,did worry her.

" Well " Ioreth said coming up to them, rubbing some dust off her hands with an apron she had wrapped around her waist. " Elrieth, I need some help in the kitchen, can you come and..."

" I'll come." Eowyn said immediately. Merry and Faramir looked sideways at each other .A few days ago, Eowyn had attempted to make her stew in the kitchens for a 'treat' and all I can say is both Faramir and Merry were scarred for life. Ioreth saw there looks and giggled.

" No Mi'Lady I would not want you to get your beautiful dress messed up. " Ioreth replied.

" Oh... right." Eowyn sighed heavily.

" Eowyn, why don't we... all go for a walk and gather flowers for the decorations hmm?" Merry suggested.

" Yes, that sounds nice." Faramir said putting his hands on Eowyn's shoulder and directing her towards the door.

A/N SOOOOOOO???? Review! Pwease? _  
_


	7. Warm Despite the Chill

A/N Well, this chappie contains two things: A song sung by Pauline Scanlon called " Warm Despite the Chill", and Thnx.

**Random-Battlecry-- Yes, Faramir and Eowyn are really neglected, especially in the movies. I was pretty mad when their story wasn't in the movie in full. :kehe: And I am glad you are liking the story!**

**Rebby--Yes, I try to be as unique as I possibly can, with out dragging Eowyn and Faramir to much out of character. ;)**

**TheDaughterOfKings--- Yes, putting twists in stories is always the best part of writing one really. Hey, I came to for a reason! ;)**

**Rana Ninque-- yeah, actually I myself was confused when I was writing the first chapter. I didn't know where to go from there! 0;) **

Eowyn awoke the next morning in the dining hall. Her... or rather Finduilas' cloak was draped upon her like a blanket. She looked over and saw Merry staring at her.

" Ah! Merry you startled m..." then she noticed he was crying " Merry, what... what's wrong?"

" Faramir... is...leaving. He's been packing all night and..." but Merry's tears flowed out more heavily.

" He's WHAT?" Eowyn sat bolt right up , and grabbing Merry's hand, ran out of the room to Faramir's quarters. she slammed the door open, but Faramir didn't look up from his packing.

" What is this about you leaving? " Eowyn demanded as he turned and looked at them. He was wearing a dark green crushed velvet tunic, with as usual, the white tree of Gondor, stitched onto the front in silver thread. He wore black pants and a black cloak with silver symbols on the hem and throat.

" I was given leave last night. Ioreith said I am healed. So now I will go and take my duty as Steward of this city. " he walked towards them.

" But... you will come to visit us won't you? " Merry asked feebly as Faramir rounded Eowyn and got a cloak from his closet , then started to fold it.

" I probably will not have the time Merry. I have to make the preperations for the King's return." Eowyn winced at the mention of Lord Aragorn, but thankfully was not noticed.

" Faramir, wait..." an idea sprung in Eowyn's mind " you have leave...can you not grant me leave as well?" Faramir turned around and smiled at her, he came over and out his hands on her shoulders.

" No Mi'Lady, I will not. You are not yet healed, in the eyes of the Warden, and in the eyes of myself. " the words stung Eowyn. " Eowyn, realize, please, like Lord Aragorn said, you may heal in body, but in your mind and spirit, you are not healed , no....not yet. " Faramir sighed and looked at them solemly. " Please, leave, I need time to think."

" But.." Eowyn began, but Merry took her hand and led her out. For the rest of the day Eowyn felt numb. She looked out of her window and saw Faramir leaving. He looked up at her window and caught her eyes.He smiled weakly and continued walking. Eowyn felt a tear run down her cheek. But Faramir was feeling the impact of the move as well.

_And so you think it's crazy,_

_You wallow inside the pain of your foes,_

_and so you think, just maybe,_

_you are the most beautiful I've ever known,_

_I will climb to the heights of your moutians,_

_Stroll over your hills, _

_I have the strength to combat your actions,_

_but my heart will beat perfectly still, _

Eowyn was confused over her feelings. She couldn't understand why Faramir's leave affected her so much. But she sorely missed him. And then, word sent for Merry to come to Carmollen, for a celebration of their victory with Lord Aragorn and King Eomer. Eomer sent letters, begging Eowyn to come, but she did not go.

_Never again will that man be weary, _

_For I will leave him all alone, _

_For I need a Man who won't leave me standing,_

_On the hilltops so windy for fear that I'll fall,_

_And all of the silence,O it roars through my window,_

Eowyn soon stopped eating, she grew pale, and walked alone in the Gardens. The Healers were growing worried, but waited to see what would happen.

_It won't leave me alone,_

_My only companions are the rocks that are waiting, for_

_The day they'll break my fall,_

Eowyn wished she could have been able to spend more time with Faramir, there was so much she had wanted to tell him, and yet she never had.

_I'm twice the girl, that you think I maybe,_

_I'm twice the girl, surrounded by fools,_

_I'm twice the girl, that you think I maybe,_

_I'm twice the girl, surrounded by fools,_

Faramir himself had a hard time concentrating on his paperwork. He had grown to eat his meals inside of his study, instead of the Great Hall. He worked long hours, that nobody could seem to understand. Iorieth visited him every once and awhile to see how he was fairing, and every time, she noticed he was tired, and a bit cranky, he often had headaches and had to be drugged by the servents to stop him from over stressing himself . Both the Warden and Ioreith grew worried as both Eowyn and Faramir steadily grew more ill from their seperation.

" I am rather worried about Lady Eowyn." the Warden admitted to Iorieth one night, about a week after Faramir had left the Houses.

" Yes, well I am worried about Lord Faramir as well. Both , it seems , have felt like they have lost something, the day Faramir left the Houses. Honestly, if I had known it would have this effect on the Lady, I would not have questioned her about her fondness of Lord Faramir, for I worry that I opened the door in the Lady's relization that she, like many others, can't really resist the Steward's charm." the Warden gawked at her.

" You what?" he said quietly.

" Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that . " Iorieth said hesintely.

" No " the Warden inquired, raising his hand slightly as if something big had dawned upon him. " no, you... you did the right thing. The King had said something to me before he left, ' Master Warden, I fear that even though the Lady is pysically healed, her spirit and heart has a shadow on it still. There are somethings that healing herbs cannot mend.' Yes, that tis' what he told me. And finally , after all of this time I know what he has ment. The Lady Eowyn has indeed found someone, but that lord-savior is gone, not to war but to another place. Come Ioreith, daughter of Eleniel , we must go to the Lord-Steward at once!"

Eowyn stood upon the walls and weeped. She always hoped no one saw, but the Healers indeed see the brave, valent Lady cry.

" Oh Faramir I curse thee!" Eowyn said to herself " How can his leave affect me so?" she asked herself. She had grown bitter to the mention of the Lord-Steward's name, but in truth, the reason to her unknown, she wanted him, she wanted him back more than she could imagine.

_Maybe this song sounds like I'm crazy,_

_And I hate the thought of that boy,_

_But deep down inside me , _

_I can't hide the feeling , that I am falling in love,_

_with a man from back home,_

_Maybe in ten years or twenty regardless,_

_When we meet on top of that hill,_

_Instead of falling, oh we'll lie on those pastures,_

_And our hearts, oh they'll beat perfectly still, _

For a reason that Eowyn could not understand, she felt more broken hearted when Faramir left for the seventh level, then when Aragorn told her he did not return his feelings.

_And we'll be Warm despite the Chill,_

_Warm despite the chill, warm...despite... the chill._

A/N Yeah I know it's short but I'm working on chapter 8 right now. It'll be out soon!


	8. No SongThe Kiss

A/N Well, here's the long awaited 'Do you not love me, or will you not?' chapter. Enjoy!

" My Lord Faramir, the Master Warden and Lady Iorieth are here to see you." a servant said poking his head in the door to Faramir's study.

" Let them in." Faramir replied not looking up from his papers. Ioreth and the Warden entered cautiosley. " Yes? What is it that you want?" Faramir asked , still not looking up from his papers.

" It tis' the Lady Eowyn, My'Lord. She has grown deathly pale ad she has not eaten in days.Her brother, King Eomer of Rohan , has sent letters begging her to come and rejoice with him in Carmallen, but she does not go."

" And I ... we , believe that her current condition comes from you leaving the Houses My'Lord. " Ioreth paused " SWhe had grown much more lively when you began to walk, and talk with her, and we both fear her death if her life gones on as such. " Ioreth ttook a deep breath " I would request it of you to go. Go and talk to the Lady, for I am sure your presence will abide in her healing. " Faramir looked shocked and confused." My Lord , please , I beg of you, go."

" Yes.. yes I'll , I'll go to her. "Faramir responded. Half of an hour later, Faramir left his study, and went to The Houses of Healing.Many thoughts were running inside his head. 'Why is Eowyn acting so? It could not be because... no, it... it couldn't be. ' Faramir thought that maybe the reason Eowyn did not go, was because she had mixed emotions about her feelings towards Lord Aragorn and himself.' But the Warden _did _say that this all happened the day I left. ' he told himself ' Could this possibley mean the Eowyn...' Faramir found Eowyn upon the walls. She indeed , did look pale, even amongst the brighty shinging sun , she was pale.She wore the cloak he had given her , but still her face was bitten by the cool spring air. He went up to her and appoeached carefully. " Eowyn? " he said softly. She turned around and when she saw he, she smiled faintly.

" Hello Faramir. What has broaght you back to these confinements, so long after your departure? Surely you are not ill or injured?" she asked quietly.

" No." he replied simpley.

" Then why?" she inquired once more.

" Eowyn, why do you tarry here, instead of going to Carmallen, were your brother awaits you?" Faramir asked. Eowyn bit her lip, unsure of her answer.

" Do you not know?" She replied.

" Two reasons there may be, but of which one I am not sure." Faramir said. Eowyn sighed and looked out onto the feilds, not wanting to look at him.

" I do not wish to play riddles, speak plainer!" Eowyn said coldy.

"Then if you will have it so, lady,' Faramir began 'you do not go, because only your brother called for you, and to look on the Lord Aragorn, Elendil's heir, in his triumph would now bring you no joy. Or because I do not go, and you desire still to be near me. And maybe for both these reasons, and you yourself cannot choose between them. Éowyn, do you not love me, or will you not?" Eowyn felt a lump at the back of her throat, but she spoke once more.

"I wished to be loved by another." she answered. "But I desire no man's pity."

"That I know." he said. "You desired to have the love of the Lord Aragorn. Because he was high and puissant, and you wished to have renown and glory and to be lifted far above the mean things that crawl on the earth. And as a great captain may to young soldier he seemed to you admirable. For so he is, a lord among men, the greatest that now is. But when he gave you only understanding and pity, then you desired to have nothing, unless a brave death in battle. Look at me, Éowyn!" Eowyn winsed, but she looked up at him, a lost look in her eyes. "Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart, Éowyn! But I do not offer you my pity, For you are a lady high and valiant and have yourself won renown that shall not be forgotten; and you are a lady beautiful, I deem, beyond even the words of the Elven-tongue to tell. And I love you. Once I pitied your sorrow. But now, were you sorrowless, without fear or any lack, were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Éowyn do you not love me?" Eowyn finally let go of her stubborn pride and her feelings were set free.

"I stand in Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun," Eowyn said "and behold! the Shadow has departed! I will be a shieldmaiden no longer, nor vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I will be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren." And again she looked at Faramir. "No longer do I desire to be a queen." she added as an afternote. Faramir laughed and Eowyn giggled .

"That is well," Faramir said, taking Eowyn's hands in his own , and placing them over his heart. "for I am not a king. Yet I will wed with the White Lady of Rohan, if it be her will. And if she will, then let us cross the River and in happier days let us dwell in fair Ithilien and there make a garden. All things will grow with joy there," he paused, and looked into her eyes" if the White Lady comes." Eowyn smiled wickedly.

" Then I must leave my people Man of Gondor?" she teased , laughing as she did so " And would you have your proud folk say of you ' There goes the Lord who taimed a wild sheild-maiden of the North! Was there no woman of the race of Númenor to choose?' " Faramir smiled and broaght her closer to him.

" I would." was his simple reply, and taking her into his arms he kissed her , the sun shown above them, and he did not care if anyone saw, for indeed many of Minas Tirith's residents saw, young women healers scowled and through Eowyn bad looks , though she could not see them.

" Oh! Master Warden! Look!" Ioreth exclaimed,a giddy look upon her face, pointing like a man-man at the walls.

" What is i...." the Warden stopped and smiled ." Well done you two, well done." he said to himself, but Ioreth heard.

" What do you mean Master Warden?" she asked.

" Those two have just outbested all of the healers in these Houses Ioreth. They have healed... each other." Ioreth smiled.

" Yes My Lord, they have haven't they?" Ioreth said as she saw the two come down from the walls.

"Here is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan, and now she is healed." Faramir said , Eowyn smiling besides him.

"Then I release her from my charge and bid her farewell, and may she suffer never hurt nor sickness again. I commend her to the care of the Steward of the City, until her brother returns." The Warden replied .

"Yet now that I have leave to depart," Eowyn said" I would remain. For this House has become to me of all dwellings the most blessed." Faramir smiled at her, and she put her head upon his shoulder, and he put his arms around her waist.

" Um, Master Warden, ket us go check upon Master Gamling... shall we?" Ioreth said hinting at Eowyn and Faramir.

" Ah! Yes, let us go." The Warden left Eowyn and Faramir alone in the Gardens. After a long while, Faramir broke loose.

" Eowyn, there is a room, next to my own, that is vacent on the seventh level. It has an Eastern veiw, and it is a rather nice room. Would you care to move to it? Instead of stay here in the Houses?"

" Really?" Faramir nodded. " Oh Faramir that would be.. wonderful." and so Faramir led her to the seventh level, and as she passed through the gates, Eowyn felt at last... happy.

A/N SOOOO? There will be more, so DO NOT STOP READING MUH STORY! Review!


	9. Eomer's visit

A/N coughs CHAPPIE 9!! What?Did you really believe I'd leave it off on the kiss?

Eowyn hummed happily as she walked the halls of the seventh level. She turned into her room, and gave a yelp. Eomer was laying there on her bed, spread out lazily. Eowyn giggled when she realized he was snoring. She then heard someone come up the hall.

" Eowyn are you alright? I heard you scre...." Faramir stopped when he saw Eomer. " What in Middle-Earth..."

" He's my brother, Faramir. King Eomer of Rohan. giggles Oh, dear. " she walked over and poked him in the stomach. He flinched a bit, but did not wake. Eowyn giggled again. " I wonder why he has come." she asked herself.

" Maybe to check on you? You said yourself he sent many letters , begging you to come to Carmallen." Faramir suggested.

" Hmm yes, I did. But I stayed for a reason." Eowyn said smiling. Faramir smiled back. Eowyn gentley sat down next to her brother, and poked him in the stomach again. And, like the time before, he did not awake.Eowyn bent down carefully by his ear, and getting a mischevous look in her eyes she softly shouted " Eomer ! It's Theodred! He has stolen your stuffed horsey again!" Eomer shot up, his sword in his hand, and then looked over to Eowyn.

" Eowyn! Oh, there you are. The servant said for me to wait for you here."

" How longer have you been here dear brother?" Eowyn asked, getting up and looking at Faramir, an amused look on her face. Faramir took Eowyn's cloak off and began to walk to go and put it in her closet when Eomer finally noticed his existance.

" And you are?" Eomer aksed bluntly.

" Eomer!" Eowyn gasped.

" No, Eowyn it is alright. I am Lord Faramir, Steward of this fine city." Eomer blushed in embarrasement.

" I.. I am sorry My Lord, I did not know. I thank you for taking care of my sister." Eomer said. Faramir.

" It is no problem Mi'Lord. But please, call me Faramir, I do not owe to such titles."

" Nor do I, please call me Eomer."

" Agreed. Eowyn, I must go now, Gamling wanted me to race him for some exersice, and no one else wanted to so I will go. Goodbye, Eowyn, Eomer." Faramir inclined his head and left the room.

" He seems like and honorable man." Eomer said after Faramir left. " Eowyn, what's wrong?" Eomer noticed the smudge look on Eowyn's face. She was looking at the door, where Faramir had gone.

" It is nothing my dear brother. " She replied _' Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he kiss me good bye?' _

" Eowyn?" Eomer said again. " There's something wrong, I can tell. What is it?"

" Tis' nothing dear brother, really it isn't. " Eowyn said once more. She smiled then turned around . " Now, would you like something to eat?" she asked.

" Ummm no.Eowyn, I'll leave you for now." Eomer got up and left. Eowyn bit her lip.

" Oh, what is with men?" she asked herself outloud, then she plopped down upon her bed and laughed.

_The Gardens , that night..._

Eomer walked amongst the various plants and healing herbs in the garden, when he heard voices . He came around the bend and saw his sister and Lord Faramir together, looking into the East.

" Well, Eowyn I'm sorry , but if I had told him, _that _wouldn't have made a very good first impression." Faramir said.

" Well, yes you _do _ have a point Faramir, however, you _are _going to tell him... aren't you?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, yes of couse I will. " Faramir replied, he took her in his arms, and she set her head down on his shoulder. " I'll tell him Eowyn. Don't you worry."

" I know my love, I know. It's just, I feel the sooner he knows about us, the better." the words 'my love' struck Eomer hard.

" My love?" he whispered to himself.

" Eowyn, I love you, you know that." Faramir said , looking at her. She smiled .

" Yes.I know you do, but it's always nice to hear it. And I love you as well. "They looked out at the city and Faramir sighed.

:"It's beautiful isn't it?" Faramir breathed.

" My Lord?" Eowyn asked puzzled.

" The White City. She has stood for over a thousand years, and another thousand years, she shall stand. With the king returning, the line of Kings will go on. "Faramir replied.

" And the line of Stewards as well My Lord." Eowyn said mischivously. Both Faramir's and Eomer's eyes went wide at her statement. She smirked, and layed her head back down on his shoulder, with his face in the same shocked expression.

" Well..." Faramir began as he finally came to " I umm..." Eowyn laughed as she dragged him towards the walls.

" Come on, let's go up to the walls. For old time's sake?" Eowyn asked, still laughing . Faramir smiled and nodded.Eowyn heard a rustle in the bushes. Faramir heard it as well and drew his sword. " Whoever is there, show yourself!" Eowyn shouted. Eomer hesitated , wouldn't she be furious if she knew he was spying? There was only one choice left: Run.Eomer covered his face and armor with his cloak and dashed out of the bushes, up the stairs and out of the Houses.

" What in Middle-Earth...was that?" Faramir breathed.

" I believe," Eowyn began, a smile creeping upon her lips. " that , that was an over protactive sibling of mine, who won't rest till' he knows all there is to know about my activities. " Eowyn smirked." Come, my love, let us walk upon the walls. The night is still young. " Eowyn dragged Faramir up onto the walls and she laughed, spinning around and breathing deep, the cool ,crisp night air.

" Tell me, what brings such joy into Mi'Lady's eyes?" Faramir asked as he watched her, laughing himself.

" Everything my love ! You, life, my brother jealous, everything!"

" Your brother jealous Mi'Lady?" Faramir asked.

" Oh it is soooo obvious isn't it? He's fallowing me because he's jealous!" Eowyn stopped spinning and looked at him . " He has also, his eyes on you my love, for from what I guess ,he heard our little conversation tonight, and is now worrying about me, no doubt. But in time , I am sure he will grow to respect and like you." she added as an afternote.

" Yes, in time, I know , he will like me better." Faramir said, taking her in his arms once more.

And for that time, all worries of overprotective brothers, and likeness, were gone, and peace remained.

A/N Once more my note upon thee, this isn't the end of muh story!


	10. King Ellesar Comes

A/N Chappie ten!!!! Whoop! King Ellesar comes 'ome! does stupid little dance

A/N/N/ Sorry it's taken me forever . I thank my faithful reviewers.

DaughterOfKings

Random-Battlecry.

Thank you! Your reviews make me feel special. :)

Eowyn watched the horizan, scanning it carefully. Then she spotted them. She rushed down the stairs up to the walls, and then up to the seventh level, she bursted into Faramir's office, where he and four scouts were talking.

" Their here! They have returned! King Ellesar is back!" The four men rushed out of the room leaving her and Faramir alone. Faramir walked to his window and peered outside. He smiled.

" Finally, I can have a heavy burden lifted off of my shoulders." Eowyn looked at him. " I am going to release my title as Steward, and hopefully the King will let me go back to Ithilien. I miss it so much, it's green hills, and lush forests. That is, if you'll accompany me My'Lady." But Eowyn walked over to him, looking puzzled.

" Release your title My'Lord ?" she asked quietly.

" Yes. The title of Steward is not one that I enjoy, I wish to have my title released. It's simpley to much pressure for even myself to bear." Eowyn walked closer to him and put her arms around his waist, and put her head on his shoulder.

" Yes, I can understand that My'Lord." Faramir smiled.

" Do you Mi'Lady?" he asked with an amused tone.

" Yes! My Uncle was going to leave me charge over Rohan, before the battle. It terrified me to think of such a honorable and high title!" Eowyn exclaimed. Faramir laughed.

" Yes, but you never took up your title My'Lady, so even though you worried, you didn't _really _feel the pressure." Eowyn sighed.

" Yes, I know. But still, it scared me to think that Rohan would have been in my hands! " Faramir rolled his eyes and started to walk to the door.

" Come, Eowyn let's go greet our King, shall we?"

" Our King..." Eowyn said in a fervent tone. " Our...King.... mmmm that sounds _wonderful_ ." she and him were walking down the hall as she said these words. And Faramir couldn't help but smile.

" Indeed, it does." Faramir said. Now it was Eowyn's turn to smile. They went to the stables to get their horses to ride down to the gates. " Eowyn, how do you see this City?" Faramir asked as they went through the gate to the lowest level.

" How do I see it My ' Lord? " Eowyn said curiously.

" I mean, what do you think of it? How do you feel inside it's walls? Do you feel safe? "

" Why, of course I do my love. as long as your around me, I always feel safe. " Faramir inclined his head slightly as he looked at the neck of his horse. " My'Lord, is something wrong? "

" Well, I'm just afriad of losing you Eowyn. "

" Losing me My'Lord? " Then Eowyn remembered about what he said before _' Eowyn I would not have this world end now, to lose what I have found'_

" Well, yes. " Faramir stopped and dismounted his horse. He helped Eowyn down as well. They walked to the gate opening and stood there, waiting. Finally the host arrived.

" Welcome, Lords, and My King. May I wish you congradulations on your victory! " Faramir said gleefully.

" Nay My'Lord Faramir, twas' not my victory that has saved us all. Frodo! Come forth!" Aragorn exclaimed. A pony came forth baring Frodo.

" Ah! Master Hafling, tis' good to see you once more." Faramir greeted.

" As is it to you my lord. " Frodo replied. Eowyn smiled _'How polite.'_ she thought. " How have you been?" Faramir smiled and glanced sideways at Eowyn, Frodo must have caught this because he smiled as well.

" I have been wonderful my dear friend." Faramir replied.

" Good. I am happy to here that M'Lord. " Frodo said smiling.

" Were is Mr. Samwise? " Faramir asked.

" Here." Sam came up next to Frodo on a pony of his own. " And you are fairing well? "

" Yes, quite well. " Faramir said. " Come, let us go up to the seventh level. "

" Yay! I'm starving! " they heard Merry shout from behind Eomer. They all laughed merrily ( no pun intended). Eowyn and Faramir mounted their horses once more and they all rode up to the seventh level. Eomer steered his horse over to Eowyn, who was talking to Faramir about the Lay of Lethien and paused.

" But as I was saying Eowyn, you must realize Luthien's predicament to understand the... hello King Eomer. " Faramir said. eowyn looked next to her.

" Well, hello dear brother. How have you been fairing since your visit?" Eowyn asked.

" Fine Sister, fine." _' She must not know I know.' _Eomer thought. But then he saw the smirk on Eowyn's face. " What is it sister?" he asked.

" Oh, nothing brother, nothing."however Eowyn's smirk stayed on her face. " Tis' nothing, really. "

" Ah, but I know you to well to believe that dear sister." Eomer replied.

" Perhaps. " Eowyn said." And perhaps not. There are some things you do not know about me."

" Indeed. " Eomer replied. " And what may I not know of you dear sister?"

" You'll learn it in good time." was Eowyn's reply.

" In good time Sister?" Eomer repeated.

"Yes." Eowyn said smiling " in good time.

A/N Wha eva, Review or I'll send a vamprabbit after ya! JK.


	11. Agreed Marrige

A/N Well, after hearing some support from friends at CoE and , after reading an _awful_ review of my story, I've decided to go on with it.

Eowyn sighed as she looked at her sketch book. To her it seemed hopeless to learn Quenya, but she kept on trying. So far she could write three sentences but that was all:

' Rohan, home of the horse-lords of the Riddimark.'

' Why do you tarry here?'

'Do you love me?'

Of course Eowyn knew the last two sentences were what Faramir had said to her just a week and a half ago. She smiled. Of course she loved him, she had always thought of him highly. But love? She had never been quite sure whether or not she would love him. But over time she fell in love with him, and it was him who came forward . Eowyn looked at Finduilas' cloak, lying on a chair near her and she smiled. She got up from her desk and walked over to the chair. She picked the cloak up and let her long slender fingers glide over the soft silk. She cradled it as it were her child. And she finally swung it around and put it on her shoulders. As she walked to the door, it opened. And her brother walked in . A stern look was on his face.

" Eomer! You startled me so! " Eowyn said, her left hand over her heart.

" Eowyn, I need to talk to you." Eomer said firmly.

" Talk to me? About what?" Eowyn asked, eyeing the open door hopefully. Just then Faramir walked by , a book in his hand, him deep into it's pages. Eowyn smiled as she watched him pass, Eomer turned around and looked out the door, seeing Faramir disappear into his quarters next to Eowyn's. When he looked back inside Eowyn's room, she still had a happy contempt look on her face.

" About that." Eomer said sternly.

" What?" Eowyn asked, still confused.

" Lord... what's his name." Eomer replied. Eowyn's mouth dropped slightly.

" Faramir? So this is why he always leaves the room whenever you come in! Valar's saints , brother! Are you so old fashioned that you cannot allow your sister the simple bliss of having a lover?" Eowyn said in the best fake-shock voice she could muster.

" Bliss? What bliss?" Eomer retorted.

" Well, my dear brother, you've never stayed with one woman long enough to know how it feels." she snapped back. Eomer stumbled, clearly shocked at her come back. Eowyn crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

" I...I....I...I..."

" That's what I thought. Now dear brother, why don't we talk a bit. You know catch up ?" Eowyn said patting a seat next to her. Still dumbstruck, Eomer sat down. " Care to here about how he _told _me Eomer?"

" How he _told _you?"

" That he loved me." Eowyn replied simply." He told me after Sauron had been defeated. One day he came to me in the Houses and we went for a walk. He asked me why I tarried here in the city , instead of going to Cormallen, where you awaited me . Well, that started the long slew of his answer to my questions. And when he said he loved me, even if I were to become Aragorn's wife and took up position of Queen, he would love me. And when I asked if he would have people scorn his love for me, he said he would. And then...." Eomer saw a smile play across her lips. " he took me in his arms and he kissed me, no doubt many saw us, but he didn't seem to care. " Eowyn sighed in contempt and fell onto her bed, then hugged herself. " Oh brother , tis' the most wonderful feeling to know you've found the one ."

" Well...." Eomer grunted, clearly embarrassed " I ...ummmm....uhhh....." Just then Faramir knocked on the door and Eowyn got up to answer it.

" Yes my love? " Eowyn asked sweetly.

" Eowyn , Ioreith wanted me to tell you that....." Faramir stopped when he saw Eomer.

" That what , Faramir ?" Eowyn asked, a clearly amused look on her face.

" Ummmm, well, never mind Eowyn. I see that you clearly are busy so I'll leave you for now and ... yes... I'll go now." Faramir turned to go, but Eowyn grabbed his arm.

" Oh no you don't Faramir. Come inside. " Eowyn said dragging him in. Faramir grunted uncomfortably.

" Eowyn..." he whispered in her ear " what are you..."

"Sit." Eowyn pushed Faramir down onto a chair right next to Eomer. " Now, I'm going to leave this room, and when I come back , brother, Faramir better still be _alive _and _unscathed _. Got it?"

" Yes Sister." Eomer replied solemnly. Eowyn smiled.

" Good. Now , I'll see you later Faramir." Eowyn bent down and lightly brushed her lips across Faramir's and left. A long, stiffening silence fallowed Eowyn's departure. Eomer sighed and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

" Well, I knew I'd have to face this sooner or later." he said more to himself than Faramir.

" Face what?" Faramir asked.

" You." Eomer replied simply.

" Me? What about it? It tis' not like I will hurt you." Faramir said, shifting in his seat.

" Ah, but you already have." Eomer replied.

" How? By falling madly in love with your sister? By loving her for who she is and not for what she looks like? " Faramir retorted.

" Exactly. " was Eomer's simple response. Faramir was dumbstruck.

" What?"

" I'm not dense, I know Eowyn loves you with a passion I could never understand. And I know you love her. " Eomer sighed. " I guess, my fear comes from the realization that after you two marry, I shall no longer have my younger sister with me. " Eomer said smiling.

" Well I'm sure.... excuse me My'Lord? Did you just say ' After you two are married' ?" Faramir asked in shock. Eomer's smile widened.

" Indeed I did." Eomer said.

" Then...then....I have your consent to marry her?" Faramir asked clutching onto the arms of his chair. Eomer laughed merrily.

" Yes." Eomer replied. Just then they heard a shriek of happiness come from the hall. Quietly , Faramir got up and walked to the door. He opened it and they saw Eowyn, jumping up and down like a loon, laughing at shrieking. When Eowyn realized she had been caught, she blushed profusely.

" Uh clears throat Hello gentlemen, uhhh, have a nice talk?" Eowyn said smiling.

"Yes, my love. " Faramir said , matching Eowyn's smile and gathering her up in his arms. " I'd say we did."

"Well Eowyn ,whether it pleases you or not... this is the man you shall marry." Eomer said jokingly.

" Ah! What an unjust punishment you have given me dear brother!" Eowyn joked. Faramir laughed and kissed her on her hair.

A/N Well, that's all the ideas I have for now. Please Review! :D


	12. The Crowning of EllesarLothiriel and Eom...

A/N Well, I am certainly trying. Keep that in mind.

Disclamers: Oh , I wish.

Eomer walked silently from his room, down the stairs to the Grand Hall in the Citidal. Thoughts were reeling through his head. As he turned the corner, he saw his sister and Lord Faramir talking to each other. He scowled . His sister had spent quite a large amount of time with the Steward of late, and Eomer's over-protective brotherly instincts were high on the scale to some how tear them apart.

However, Eowyn did seem to love Faramir, and Faramir obviously cared deeply for Eowyn as well. In a way, Eomer guessed that the only real reason why he felt a tinge of anguish towards this romance was that , when Eowyn wed Faramir, that would mean she would no longer reside in Meduseld. His little sister, of whom he had watched grow up , would be gone.'_They would visit though._' Eomer assured himself . '_ Yes, Eowyn and Lord Faramir would visit me in Rohan. Of course they would. _' Eomer wasn't paying any attention to were he was going , when he ran right into Lothiriel , Prince Imrahal's daughter.

" Oh. Watch were your going you..." Lothiriel stopped and blushed. " I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't mean to ..."

" It's okay Lady Lothiriel. It was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going and I ran into you. " Lothiriel blushed again and pretended to brush off dust from her skirts.

" Quite alright. I assure you though , I wasn't paying any real attention to were I was going either . " Lothiriel admitted shyly . " Are you going down to the Citidal for King Ellesar's crowning?"

" Yes, I am . I just got caught up for a moment, that's all. " Lothiriel looked in the direction of which Eomer's eyes were situated, and she laughed.

" Playing Mr. Over Protective Brother , are we?" Lothiriel giggled when Eomer blushed. " You do not trust my cousin My Lord?"

" Oh , no , it's not that, I just am being, as you say, Over Protective." Eomer admitted with a grin.

" Ah, but you didn't answer my question My Lord. Do you trust my cousin?" Lothiriel asked .

" I... I... I do Lady Lothiriel. I trust him."

" Liar." Lothiriel said promptly.

"What did you call me?" Eomer asked, turning red.

" I called you a liar." Lothiriel repeated. " You don't trust my dear cousin at all do you?"

" I am an older brother My' Lady, and, although I am a King, personal matters can get in the way."

" I'll say." Lothiriel huffed. Eomer sneered.

" That is exactly _not _the type of talk to be used around me!"

" Well _excuse _me . " Lothiriel said with exaggerated hand movements. " You are not my King, therefore behaving in front of you seems rather stupid." Eomer looked taken aback.

" Why you little..." Eomer's and Lothliriel's argument went on, and little known to them, the very couple they were arguing about was watching them, amused.

" Well, what are your thoughts on this My' Lord? " Eowyn asked Faramir as they stood their, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

" My thoughts? Well, I wager that this won't end until they either kill each other, or fall madly in love and..." Faramir coughed to indicate he wouldn't finish his sentence. Eowyn laughed.

" Hmmm, that's what I believe as well, I'm afraid that this will end up as a war."

" Oh? Eowyn have you gone blind? It already _is _a war. " Eowyn laughed lightly once more at her lover's remark.

" Ah well, it seems fair I guess. They say love is blind." Faramir cocked an eyebrow.

" It certainly is." Eowyn turned around and looked at him strangely. He opened the side door next to them and walked backwards, pulling her outside, into the shining sun , and into a garden. " And you My' Lady were living proof of that saying."

" Oh? And how do you conjure up that idea My' Lord ?"

" You took to long. " Faramir teased , absentmindedly climbing one of the trees. His heavy royal blue satin cloak weighed him down so he unlatched it and threw it to the ground.

" Hmmm? Really? Might I add you took a fair share of time waiting to tell me ." Eowyn called up the tree. She heard Faramir laugh.

" Oh no My' Lady, don't try to be the innocent one here." she heard him say back. She looked up and saw him sitting on a branch, enjoying the breeze and looking out to the Penelar fields. " I actually sent many hints towards you My' Lady."

" Oh really? And what were these 'hints' of yours may I ask?" she called back up, sitting down on a bench under the tree.

" Well, for one thing..." Faramir said as he climbed back down and landed on his feet on the ground. " that cloak I gave you should have been a hint. I wouldn't have given that away even to my closest friend. " Eowyn smiled and set her head on his shoulder when he sat down.

" True. " she admitted " I had began to suspect something at that time. But my arrogance and pride got in the way of it all." Faramir chuckled then sighed.

" It's getting late My'Lady, maybe we should go back to the Citidal , or at least I should. "

" Mmm, do you _have _to go?" Eowyn mumbled " I want us to stay here. Where it's peaceful and..." Eowyn was cut off by the sound of two people bickering as they entered the garden. " Spoke to soon." Eowyn groaned when she saw Eomer and Lothiriel enter the garden. " Damn, I thought we had gotten rid of them. "

" I did too." Faramir admitted quietly. They both got up and walked over to the fighting pair.

" Eomer..." Eowyn began.

" Lothiriel..." Faramir began.

" Would you shut up!" Eowyn and Faramir said in unison. Both Eomer and Lothliriel blinked.

" Honestly..." Eowyn said heaving " I can't take it any more Eomer, I'm sorry, but litsening to you _dreams _is not only driving me insane, but it also is both disgusting me and disturbing me. "Eomer turned crimson and turned his head away.

" And you Lothiriel." Faramir began. " Actions speak louder than words. Remember that." with that Eowyn and Faramir walked away leaving a very uncomfortable Eomer and Lothiriel.

Eowyn and Faramir walked towards their spot in front of the Citidal , laughing.

" I must say, I think we scared them a bit." Eowyn admitted.

" Yes, we did, but what else were we to do?" Faramir asked looking at her. She smiled.

" Nothing I suppose." Eowyn sighed , looking over the Penelar. " Some of my worst memories lie upon those feilds. " Eowyn gazed at the now rich, green feild. She felt Faramir's strong, protective arms wrap around her waist, and his head, lay upon her shoulder.

" Aye, my memories of that place aren't to happy either." Eowyn still felt a chill go down her spine whenever she felt his hot breath agaainst her neck. Thier love still felt a bit new, even though it was almost two months since she admitted her love for him. Eowyn often wished he kneew how important he was to her. How much she cared for him, how much she needed him to survive. That he filled her dreams, her thoughts, her wishes, her lusts. " Eowyn?" Eowyn snapped out of her reveire to see Faramir smiling at her. " It's starting." Eowyn's head quickly turned towards the Citidal's entrance where Gandalf and Gimli stood, looking proud. Three steps down, Aragorn , or now, Ellesar, stood back facing them, completly stiff.

" He must be nervous." Eowyn whispered . Faramir nodded.

" Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf shouted over the crowd. Eowyn and Faramir clapped along with everyone else. white rose petals falls from above , and Eowyn and Faramir smiled lovingly at each other. King Ellesar walked down the pathway, and coming up to Eowyn and Faramir, saw the looks of love they were giving eachother. He had never seen Eowyn so joyous before, and it eased his heart to see her so. They looked back , and bowed slightly. Eomer arrived shortly after Ellesar walked pass Eowyn and Faramir, looking a bit flustered.

" Do you think...?" Eowyn whispered into Faramir's ear when she saw Eomer.

" Maybe... good sweet Valar, who's that?" Lady Arwen had just revealed herself to Aragorn.

" It's Lady Arwen. " Eowyn breathed.

" Lady Arwen?" Faramir asked. Then he remembered when Eowyn told him of Aragorn's love for an Elf Maiden named Lady Arwen when they were in the Houses. " Ah." was all he could say. " Eowyn, you are not...jealous of her right now...are you?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

" Jealous? Why would I be jealous love?" she replied, a smile on her lips. " Besides, they have their honor to look after in public. However... I don't. And I doubt no one would really reject to yours either?" Faramir's eyes widened.

" My' Lady! That shall not be permitted ... in public Iam to be of noble blood and act _responsibly _and you must as well."

" Why?" Eowyn asked curiously.

" If you are to become my wife, you'd want the people to like you, right?" Eowyn frowned in defeat.

" True." Eowyn sighed. " But, the garden's would be a nice retreat."

" Nay, My' Lady, we must go wish King Ellesar well, and congradulate him on his marridge."

" Aye. " Eowyn replied simplily. It wasn't until the feast that Eowyn and Faramir could wish the couple joy. They found them at the head table, smiling and stealing kisses.

" My King." Faramir bowed." And welcome to Minas Tirith Queen Arwen. " Faramir bowed again and Arwen smiled.

"Aurë entuluva." Arwen began " I karir quettar ómainen...á vala Arda,Valar valuvar." Faramir furrowed his eyebrows. He understood what she said, however, the meaning seemed unkown to him. Arwen just smiled and nodded. " You will understand soon enough friend. But now, let us regoice. For this is indeed a joyous occasion. Come, Lord Faramir, sing the Lairë Noldova." Faramir nodded and straightened up. Taking a deep breath he sang:

"_Hallë ciryar ar hallë _

_aranineldë lúr neldë,man _

_tuncet Atalantelloor i úlëa _

_eär?Otso eleni ar otso ondorar_

_minë ninquë alda._"

" Westu Ellesar Hál!" the room shouted in unision.

" And now," Faramir began " that our King hath returned , people of Minas Tirirth , and Gondor will be able to sleep tonight with the reasurence of protection." The night was joyous and uplifting, and indeed everyone went to sleep feeling safe once more.Both Eowyn and Faramir felt a sence of happiness and joy of which they had never felt before.

The End. Or not? Shall I continue?


	13. Eomer's Delema

A/N Wow, talk about long time no write.

Translations at bottom.

I felt like using Quenya in this along with Sindarin. Knowing the two characters I'm going to have speaking Quenyan, they probably know both languages. :)

) Sindarin

Quenya

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply.

Eowyn sighed and looked away from the window in her room. Eomer was getting a little...weird. Especially around Lothiriel. He would get tongue-tied, or run away. It depended on the situation really. Eowyn shook her head. It was getting pathetic. Really, really, REALLY pathetic. Eowyn smiled when she felt strong arms encircle her .

" What are you looking at love?" Faramir mummured as he kissed the top of her head.

" Eomer. He's gotten pathetic. Really pathetic. Everytime he's around Lothiriel, he either tells her outragous,but true stories about himself. Or he'll give her a present...or just do something to win her heart over. It's sad to see a man act like this. Aspecially someone I love." she heard Faramir chuckle. " What's so funny?"

" You think I was pathetic do you?" he asked turning her around and kissing her .

" I didn't say that you were pathetic love." Eowyn replied having a blond moment.

" Ah, but you just decribed me when I was trying to court you Mi'Lady." Faramir said smiling.

" I... I..." Eowyn was at a loss for words. Faramir laughed lightly and hugged her. " I didn't really think that..."

" Of course, you _did _say that you thought it was sad to see someone you loved do that. You didn't really have any feelings for me at the time."

" Mmmm, that's what you think." Eowyn said, smiling " I always thought you were rather hansome and regal looking. The first time I saw you I thought you one of the Valinor." she sighed " Both you and Ellesar looked... unreal. Like ... I don't know, like you were born to Yavanna herself."

" Eowyn, have you had to much mead? It is to flattering and to over exagerated to say such things of such common men..."

" But that's just it!" Eowyn cut in " You _aren't _common! You aren't like the other men! Not by far my love! You are heros! Captians of armies and regiments. A beacon in harsh times!" Eowyn looked Faramir straight in the eye. " I love you Faramir. More then you could ever imagine. " Eowyn kissed him.

" Thank you dear." Faramir chuckled. Faramir leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were just about to touch when Eomer banged the door open and walked into the room. " Good greif." Faramir mumbled.

" Eowyn I need your help with... oh... um...is this a bad time." Faramir and Eowyn sighed.

" No brother, it's alright. What is it that you want?" Eowyn asked, laying her head on Faramir's shoulder out of lack of sleep in the last few days.

" It's...Lothiriel. She's driving me insane! Everywhere I go, she's there. She's nagging me, making fun of me, she's even pulled a few pranks on me! I thought I escaped behavior like that when Eowyn came of age!"

" Hey!" Eowyn hissed playfully.

" Faramir, I give you a fair warning . You are marrying a woman who has made even the strongest of the Rohhirm cry."

" I have not!" Eowyn said defensivley.

" You did too! Anyway, Lothiriel will not leave me alone! I just barely lost her by coming in here. Faramir," Eomer turned to him " your her cousin, you know her well, why is she acting so?"

" Eowyn, love, may I speak to you out on the veranda for a moment?" Faramir asked.

" Yes dear." they walked out onto the veranda, out of Eomer's earshot. " What is it?"

" Oh Eowyn is it not obvious?" Faramir asked " Look at them. They bicker like they were married! Lothiriel used to _always _fallow the person she liked until they couldn't stand it any longer. It was like a test to her. If the person didn't tell her off after a month she knew she had them in her grasp. Me and Rothos had to admit it was slightly creepy. However, it was her way of finding things out. And it worked."

" So you are saying your cousin fancies my brother?" Eowyn asked.

" Yes, that is what I'm saying." Faramir sighed and smiled. He leaned against the stone railing and looked at Eowyn. " Well?"

" Well what?" Eowyn asked .

" Should we, or should we not tell him?" Faramir asked.

" Tell him?" Eowyn smiled " Nay love, we shall not tell him. Let us watch the courting with considerable interest, shall we?" Eowyn asked giggling.

" We shall My' Lady, we shall." Faramir offered her his arm and they walked back into her room.

" Well?" Eomer asked.

" She's just nervous." Faramir replied.

" About what?"

" Faramir and mine's wedding." Eowyn blurted, unable to think of anything else.

" Why?" Eomer asked. He wasn't making this easy.

" Well, she's not going to be able to see her cousin as much as she used to. She may be frightened that she'll lose her best freind forever." Eowyn replied.

" I see. Thought that is strange, I shall except that answer. Goodbye sister, Faramir." with a nod he left the room.

" ' Frightened that she'll lose her best freind forever'? " Faramir chuckled " Holy Eru, Eowyn you know Lothiriel will be able to visit me _even more _then usual after we're married."

" I know, but Eomer doesn't know that." Eowyn smiled and kissed him.

" I must admit that is tricky." Faramir said honestly.

" Yes, well, I suggest you get used to it. I'm not giving my old habits up so quickly." Eowyn smiled.

" I already am used to it My'Lady. You have tried to fool me many a time." Faramir replied.

" Aye, but failed haven't I? A Ranger, you just _had _to be a Ranger." Eowyn giggled.

" Well, I do not know what to tell you love." Faramir replied sighing.

" Would you care to go on a walk ?" Eowyn asked.

" Sure." They walked out, into the hall and through the many corridors. Then, they heard singing. Mezmorized, they fallowed the voice. They fallowed the voice into the gardens of the Citidal. There, they found Lady Arwen, sitting on a bench, weaving a flower circlet, and singing to herself. It was a sad sounding song, that made Faramir look at his queen with sad eyes:

When she finished, Arwen began to cry lightly.

" Oh grandmother." she said softly.

" Queen Arwen?" Faramir approached hesitantly. " What is wrong My'Lady?" Arwen sniffed.

" Tis' nothing Lord Faramir. I just miss my grandmother, that is all. It seems as if night has come down upon me early."

" Anar kaluva tielyanna." Faramir said. Arwen looked up at him and smiled.

"Mellon Le." she replied.

" It is no problem. I know what it is like to lose a loved one." Faramir said seriously.

" Yes. Did your mother ever tell you about that old saying?Aurë entuluva ?" Arwen asked.

" Yes I do My'Lady, and it implies to all of us who have felt loss and darkness in life. Isn't that right Eowyn?"

" Yes. It is." Eowyn replied smiling. " Day came again for me, in the form of love. And for that I am greatful beyond words." Faramir looked at her, smiling.

" You are lucky Lady Eowyn. A man like Faramir does not come around that often." she smiled at her.

" I agree fully My'Lady." Eowyn said.

" Please, call me Arwen. Formalities are not really my thing. Besides, we are both Ladies of Gondor, or at least, we are soon to be." she smiled.

" Ah! Yes my dear friend, we are. " Eowyn looked at Faramir through the side of her eye. " Imagine my shock, after I vowed never to fall in love with anyone and become a warrior of my people, only to have that lead me to love. It was quite exilerating."

" Aye, it was pretty much the same for me. I never thought I'd love anyone. Now, sixty years after meeting Estel, we are married. I must say I have had a happy beggining." Arwen said. " We all have a happy beggining.

Later on that night, Ellesar, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, and Lothiriel had dinner together. After dinner the ajourned to the sitting room for some drink.

" Let us propose a toast!" Ellesar said, getting up from his chair. " To Faramir and Eowyn. May your marriage be blessed." Faramir and Eowyn smiled and looked at eachother lovingly.

" Thank you My'Lord." Faramir smiled.

" And now, to the halflings! )Cuio i Pheriain anann! Aglar'ni Pheriannath! ... Daur a Berhael, Conin en Annûn, eglerio! ... Eglerio! " Faramir said.

" Westul Pherian Hal!" the rest of the company drank.

" How about a song? Ellesar, in this time of rejoicement, and love of life, we shalt like to hear a song about the earth, would we not?" Arwen asked. The sompany nodded in agreement. " How about the song of Durin's Awakening." Sighing, Ellesar got up and began to sing.

_DELETED DUE TO COPYRIGHT REASONS._

Everyone clapped. The night went on with great mirth and joy. And for that night, all darkness in the world seemed to diminish into the nighttime sky.

1 ) Light shall shine upon your path.

2 ) Thank you.

3 ) Day

Sorry guys, that's all I have for now.


End file.
